yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
Naruko Shoukichi
Naruko Shoukichi is a first-year in high school and a member of the Sohoku High Bicycle Club. He is a sprinter cyclist from Osaka, known as "Naniwa's Speed Man" or "Speedster of Naniwa". Appearance Naruko has distinctly bright red short hair that protrudes in thick spikes. He has large, sharp, red eyes and his mouth is stylized with noticable canines, usually one seen at any given time. Naruko is also considered short for his age. He is seen wearing his personal biking outfit (a red, black, and white jacket with black tights) for cycling as well as Sohoku's jersey. Naruko's casual clothing usually consists of a T-shirt with a tiger on it, as a tiger is his image animal. Personality Naruko speaks with a thick Kansai accent because he is from Osaka. As a sprinter, he has a vastly competitive nature, and easily gets upset or disappointed when he is beaten in a race. He gets particularly riled up when he thinks that people he considers rivals best him. Naruko was very small in elementary school like Onoda is now and gets angered whenever his height is insulted, and tends to throw insults right back at others. He also has a tendency to give people nicknames. He is something of a brother figure to Onoda and enthusiastically supports and encourages him. Naruko is known for being "flashy"; he likes to stand out and to entertain, and thinks those who don't stand out are dull. This is why he enjoys the color red. This flashiness encompasses his appearance as well as his cycling style. It's why he takes pride in being a sprinter: he thinks that to be the fastest is to be the coolest. Skills and Techniques Like his mentor Tadokoro, Naruko is a speed-based sprinter who excels at cycling on flat land at a high speed. During the training camp, Kinjou replaced Naruko's handles with the standard horizontal bar to limit his sprinting. He was able to overcome that specific obstacle later on as the training camp progressed. Despite this, as he owned four bikes at one stage (two MTB's, one with a hardtail, a Pinarello road bike and a Gifted Kuromori, another road bike), he does have some mountain climbing ability, as shown on the latter stages of the First Year Welcome Race, in which he revealed to had trained in Mt. Rokko, where he learned the "Sprint Climb technique", but admitted to Onoda that he is not as good on super-slopes, so he insisted Onoda carry on to challenge Imaizumi during the climb and leave him behind. He did, however, taught Onoda his family secret move: To shift up two gears quickly before copying Imaizumi's Pendulum Dance. One of his old techniques is known as the "Sprint Climb", which is when he shifts to a heavier gear and uses his lower handlebars to climb a hill like a sprinter, a technique he unleashed on the final climb up Route 150, which he has already gained a lot of speed and experience using the move, to everybody's shock and amazement. In order to decrease his air resistance during the sprinter battle on the first day of the Inter High, Naruko tucks his hair into his helmet, uses his racing pants to constrict his jacket, and disposes of water bottles that add extra weight to his bike; this style is known as the "Rocket Sprint Style," and is similar to that of a T.T. style. Naruko also developed another method for sprinting on a slope by shifting his body weight forwards, sitting on the front edge of his saddle, and using the lower handlebars in a new technique he calls the "Armstrong Climb." After the Inter High, his Pinarello road bike was given new carbon deep wheels. On the flats, a wheel's wind resistance is important. These new wheels take the wind from the front to propel themselves forward. They are the ultimate wheels for a sprinter. Trivia ;Likes : Bread, or rather, he likes milk. Since he wants to grow bigger, he eats a lot of calcium. He even had to drink coffee with milk, faking that he likes black coffee in Omake 24Yowapeda Episode 24 Omake : Fireworks (owns his own yukata) ;Collects : Red things : Flashy things ;Talents : Setting up barbecue the right way ;Best subjects : Likes geography ;Brotherly love : Takes good care of his younger brothers : His younger brothers look up to him : He always carries candies around to give to them ;Misc * He hates to lose; when he was an elementary school student, everyone called him "Speed-eating and Speed-drinking Shou-chan". In Omake 15, he speed drank a bottle of milk in 3.08 seconds, even when Imaizumi told him afterwards that it was expired.Yowapeda Episode 15 Omake * Naruko is the only member of team Sohoku who has a Kansai accent because he is from Osaka. This accent is characterized as being both more melodic and harsh by speakers of standard Japanese. * In Ride 5, he bought out the cafeteria worth of bread, but he justified it as a normal energy consumption of a bike racer. He did give one to Onoda because he missed out. * Armstrong Climb is likely to be named after Lance Armstrong. * He is very ticklish, especially around the stomach. * His family is poor in comparison to the other team members' families. * Naruko lives with his grandparents in addition to his primary family. * Naruko has four siblings (totaling five), he is the second oldest; with one older sister, a younger brother in Junior High, and two younger brothers in Elementary School. * According to Omake 13 of Grande Road, Naruko runs a radio show at his school during the day and takes requests from students for songs to play, but Imaizumi mixed up the wrong CD, so instead of a Ballad, theme song from the movie "Melody of Wind and Memories", it was Love Hime's theme song instead.Grande Road - OMAKE 13 * He is said to have grown two centimeters between the current Interhigh and the previous one, making his height 167cm. References Category:Male Characters Category:Cyclists Category:Students Category:Sprinters Category:Astrological sign: Virgo Category:Blood type: B Category:Sohoku High Bicycle Club